Asgard Chronicles Ch 1 A new begining
by Fulmen
Summary: Rachel, a 15 year old girl who feels out of place has to take in that she is indeed the daughter of Loki. Rachel will venture out to find her true power, causing some mischief in the process with the help of a strange enemy.
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1: A new begining

I was sitting at my desk, pondering, "The words lingered in the air like-like-uggh!" Crumpling up my paper I threw it into the trash, it was beginning to fill to the brim by then. I face planted my head to the desk to my poem, hoping somehow osmosis would do the work for me. I heard my name being called, "Rachel, supper!" Forcing myself to get up, I trudged to the dining room. As my father, sister, and mother sat down, my sister Elizabeth mentioned, "I got a B on my math test." She brimmed with confidence. As I poked at my food with my fork my father asked, "So what have you accomplished today?" Putting my fork down I said with a rather rough voice, "Can't figure out words to write for my sentence in my poem!"

Laughing my father said, "Bring it here!" Rushing to my room and back to the table, his expression changed as I handed him the paper, "What in _the _world is this?" looking at him like he was insane I said, "You really don't know how to write or read rune?" My older sister joined in for the worst, "Wow, you are the strangest girl and sister I have ever met!" Swiping the paper from my father I walked back to my room, my mother coming in shortly, "Oh, you might want to turn on the radio, weather's going to get bad later." Sitting at my desk I swiveled my chair around, "Mom, you don't think I'm crazy do you?" Looking at her watch, quickly saying, "Umm, dishes need to be washed." As she left I rolled my eyes, leaning my chin on the palm of my hand, "She thinks I'm crazy."

My family was not exactly the magic sort of folk, we didn't agree upon anything, my sister and I were a full four years apart, while I was entering high school she would be entering college, my sister was a "perfect" blonde hair, blue eyed girl who could never do any wrong. I was a dark brown haired, dark brown eyes always getting into trouble, trouble, I didn't exactly need a recipe for. My hair being curly, but I'd often straighten it because it bothered me so much. My parents preferred my sister more over me. But how I so wanted the praise that they'd so often gave to Elizabeth. I heard hail all of a sudden out the window, turning on the radio, it said, "This is 103.7 KEYN Wichita, Kansas, your station for upcoming severe weather!" The radio continuing, "This just in, a severe hailstorm and severe winds up to sixty eight miles per hour."

Sighing to myself, "Well, there you go." Turning the radio off I went to get a glass of water, everybody else was in bed, except my mom who was anxiously watching the news for updates, I could hear the continuous warnings from upstairs. Taking a drink from my ice cold water I heard a soft whisper, I noticed the radio was on, "I thought I turned you off." Shrugging I switched it off and sat back down at my desk, staring at my poem and the clock which blared 11:15pm. I had kept wishing for inspiration to come, however, it got to be 12:30am, my head meeting my desk I fell asleep.

~I was in a rose field, it was clear and beautiful, a slight breeze blowing. Birds were enchanting the sky with mellifluous song, singing the words I could not write, but imagine. Falling back, the roses, thorn less, caressed me with a fragrance that gently swayed about my nose, like a nurturing mother the roses held me. I watched the clouds go by. One was a book, that appeared falling as I caught it, turned through the pages of "**Norse Mythology" **a hand beckoning towards me, the untold figure, once pulling me up was gone. Looking around I could not see except someone who was familiar to me, my mother. She stood frozen in time, expressionless as the face of a clock until attitude is changed as the time tolls. She let out a horrifying scream, it made myself and my dream shudder and fall apart.~

Waking up suddenly, I found my pencil on my forehead and looking at the clock it had read 3:30am. My mother probably fell asleep downstairs again. As I walked to the staircase, rain was pounding heavily on the windows, the wind shrieked, lightning flashed, and thunder crashed. Sleepily I trudged down the stairs, however lightly as to not wake anyone, but I think my mother would of done that herself. However, when I came down at the foot of the steps, I was happy I did so lightly, my mother looking like a pale apparition, just dead.

He stared at her, voice serious but somehow smooth, "Well, where is she? Where is my daughter?" he didn't sound like he was to be trifled with. He had armor of gold, with a golden helmet horns curving back out of the top, raven black hair just appearing out of it, golden staff aimed at my pale apparition of a mother. A green cape swayed about him as he still stared down my mother. All of a sudden, he was gone. Running over to my mother who was still shuddering with both fear and surprise and not to mention still in shock. Putting a blanket over her, I sat next to her, waiting for her to fall asleep. Going back up to my room it was 4:00am, I couldn't go back to sleep so I stared at my poem, the letters appearing in rune.

"A soft fragrance of roses, my daughter." Turning my chair, there he was, the same man that put so much fear and shock into my mother, but this man, why didn't I see it? It was Loki, the god of mischief. Before I knew it, he snapped his fingers and wasn't in Kansas anymore, not knowing where I was, but it definitely was not Midgard.

We were placed on a rainbow bridge, a man behind us speaking, "My eyes did not see what you did, but it is not good now that I see it." The man was clad in gold armor, a helmet that curved to look like a magnet, and a sword he positioned to the bridge. Loki didn't really look like he cared a whole lot, he just smirked at the guard, "You don't know what you are talking about Heimdall." Putting an hand on my shoulder I quickly moved it away, "Father? What?" placing his hand again on my shoulder he continued, "You will find out soon enough, what it will mean." I spat out another question, "Well, I'm not on Midgard then where am I?" as I asked this, a light enveloped us and we were in front of a giant palace that reminded me of a Midgardian pipe organ. Looking down at me he smiled, "You are in Asgard. I have brought you here while my father and Thor are away."

When we went in it was amazing, the floor of marble, and pretty much golden everything from the graceful columns and buttresses. A long red carpet stretching from the entrance to a magnificent throne. Realizing what just happened I wondered, "What did we just do?" Looking straight as if thinking, "Teleported." He made that sound like nothing, just your regular day in Asgard, people teleporting all over the place. Taking me over to the side, behind a column he spoke to me, looking around first, "I need your help, you are the only one that I know that can." Raising an eyebrow I asked, "Why me? The only one that can? How is that?" The sound of laughter interrupted our conversation, Loki did not look pleased with this. He quickly left me, going over to the laughter, playing it casual.

I could hear them talking, but I couldn't see anything, I wanted to so bad. "Brother, father." Loki started, "You are early, what brings you here so early?" Once voice, I am guessing it was the fathers since it sounded old and deep said, "Thor and I decided to come back and set up for his crowning moment as king of Asgard." I could hear him slap Thor on the shoulder as he laughed. Then I heard a long pause before Thor finally spoke, "What brings you here brother?" I could tell Loki was thinking of a quick lie, "Just decided to take a walk I guess. Why don't you start getting everything." He paused, "Polished up before you set up in here?" Thor responded, sounding fully agreed upon the idea, "Quite a good idea, I think I will get Mjolnir polished up." I could tell by the silence Loki dreaded that idea, but he sent the father and Thor out.

Finally I got to come out and then I said, continuing our old conversation, "You were saying?" Loki once again spoke from when our conversation got interrupted, "I want my brother off of the throne!" I remember the story, but said, "Why?" anyway, he spoke in a very serious deadly manner, "His arrogance will be Asgards downfall!" Also telling me that I probably knew he was born of Frost Giants, and I said of course, "Yes." And that when his father told him this, more like step-father, they had a fight, but Thor was still going to the throne as well as that he wanted me to help screw up his reign and put Loki himself on the throne instead. "His crowning is not for another week at least." Rolling my eyes I said, "Sure, plenty of time." But little did I know Loki had a plan already underway.

Walking to the weapons vault, there was a ton of relics, but none more protected now than that of the casket, it gave the Frost Giants more power. The main source of power taken away after the Frost Giants of Jotunheim lost a war. Looking around at the other relics, I turned to Loki outstretching both arms at me saying, "I am giving you some of my power." Looking at him as if he was on a bunch of crazy pills I began to laugh, "As cool as that would be, me with powers, is that exactly such a good idea?" Smiling he said, "That's the point." A wave of light came forth from his palms and enveloped me, I instantly could feel my mortal body becoming stronger, my senses keener. The process didn't take long, but when it was all over, I felt unstoppable, at least, a great deal stronger than before. Proceeding to explain, "You now have the powers of ice, to multiply and disappear." Sounding a little disappointed, "Awww, that's it?"

Beckoning for me to come out of the weapons vault he said, "More will come, in due time." As we hurried out back to the palace, we overheard that Thor was on Midgard to meet his lady friend Jane. We sought an opportunity and this was it, to try and trap Thor on Midgard.

I was still however fascinated with the rainbow bridge that we walked upon, as we did so, it would change color, however looking as fragile as glass, at the slightest touch would shatter the very fabric of its nature. Getting to Heimdall, the guard of us getting to different realms, but to our surprise, or not so much, he would not let us pass saying, "You have brought this upon us, I cannot let you leave again to tear Asgard from its true destiny." His voice was low and very serious sounding, looking up at Loki he had no expression of consolation on his face, he was not going to leave, "Very well, have it your way, we will have to get through another way." Staff in hand, Loki multiplied, shooting out a blast of energy out from the end of it. Heimdall swung violently with is sword at each and every Loki, most of them disappearing on spot. Watching the fight I remembered I had the power to multiply too, I didn't know exactly how it worked so I thought of seeing six of me.

Right before my eyes I saw, well, six of me, we all looked at each other, mouth agape, we all said in unison, "Wow!" All of us looked over at the battle between Heimdall and Loki, we all looked back at each other, "Looks like we can come in any second now." Not really having a plan we all charged at Heimdall while he was focusing more of his attention on Loki we knocked over Heimdall on his side, then all of my clones proceeded to, not knowing if it would work, took in a deep breath and ice instantly came and froze Heimdall where he stood. Loki looked like he was about to have an aneurysm as he ripped the sword from Heimdall's hands. Coming into the Bifrost, he put the sword in a sheath in the middle of the room. Sparks flying all around the room we were pulled into bright technicolored lights.

Appearing on Midgard, I held my head, "What just happened?" I don't think he was paying much attention to me at that moment, and then thinking to myself I wondered how we were going to even find him amongst all of these other Midgardians. As if he was reading my mind he said, "Easy, look for a man in silver armor, blonde hair, carrying a hammer, with a flowing red cape." Looking down at me raising an eyebrow, "Can't be too hard now." I kind of laughed at myself for the thought. However, another question came into my mind, "Where-are-we-exactly?" Answering my own question I looked over and saw the, **"Welcome to New Mexico"** sign saying, "Nevermind."

What was I thinking? Sure, how hard could it be to find a Norse god in New Mexico, they're gods, not tracking devices. We were in downtown Santa Fe and still no luck, if I could die of boredom this would be the day, I was trudging even with the powers. Still thinking on the upside, we still had some time before Thor's crowning as king of Asgard. As bored as I was I managed to find some entertainment in someone trying to get their keys out of their car. "Morons." I muttered, but also thinking, "I could help them, but watching is too much fun." It was, watching these Midgardians was my MFV, **"Midgardians funniest videos" **A lady was on top of her minivan roof and another man was wielding a stretched out coat hanger trying to grasp the keys out of the ignition at an impossible angle, even with the hooked ends.

I think I was watching for at least thirty minutes when finally the woman called her husband and he brought his keys to unlock the car. The woman looking torn that she had to ask for her husband's help, but if I couldn't get them out, if, I guess I would have to call someone for help, I mean who wants to try to get keys out of your locked car in 100 degree weather? Not me! I hated warm weather! Finally turning away from the ending scene I noticed he was gone. I guess he thought of me not to get side tracked so I started searching for the _both _of them, but how would I even let him know if I found him, like I said before, _we_ are not GPS devices, let alone did a Norse god have a cell phone or pager to say, (I held my hand up to my ear like a phone), "Oh I found Thor, I'm at such and such a street! Blah, blah, blah!" I would have to think of another way.

Famished, I had not had any food or drink in the past ten hours. When I was looking for somewhere to eat I thought, "I wonder if my family and friends will miss me, or even know I am gone." Finally walking into a Burger King with a fully stashed pocket full of money, hoping no one would come in and try to mug me for my money, but I laughed quietly to myself, "I would love to see them try." Inside, it was nice to feel air-conditioning, it was a relief. Ordering a Whopper, large fries, and a large drink I sat down to eat. While I ate, I faced a television that had it on the news. Shoveling down ten fries a breaking news report came on, "This just in, a man dressed like he's going to a renaissance fair is strolling down the park with a girl, man seems to be armed, carrying a…hammer?" the man looked like he was going to bust out laughing, but maintained a newsworthy face, "Now to Ben with our local weather."

After hearing that, I quickly indulged the rest of my food and ran out of the restaurant, but I thought, "I know where to find him now, but how do I get to…" I instantly came up with a great idea, I would come to Thor since he has no idea who I am and in the midst of it all, try to find Loki, who couldn't be too far away. Making off towards the park and sure enough there he was and thankfully Jane was leaving so when he bid her farewell, kissing her hand, making me vomit a little, I kept it casual and started with a simple, "Hi."

Thank goodness I was right, he didn't know me, so then I said, in a sort of innocent voice, as if lost, "Can you do me a favor and show me around, I'm afraid that I am not very familiar with is area, my father and I have gotten separated." This was actually true. With a smile that looked as if it belonged on toothpaste commercial he said, "Sure, anything for a lady, especially one who is lost." We started out of the park and headed for downtown, it was so hard, somehow, not to tell him who I was and what I was doing, I was anticipating learning more, being the daughter of Loki was pretty epic. Thor was busy talking and I just kept saying, "Yeah, fascinating." As if interested while looking for Loki. It got to be the end of the tour and finally me being lectured out of my mind, as if in one of my English classes, I finally found him, starting to walk over Thor asked, "Where are you going? I can't let you walk around by yourself."

Being quick to think I responded with, "Ummm, I think I see my father over there, would you like to meet him?" with that bright smile and personality he said, "Well sure I would." Thor was completely clueless, he literally thought I was a lost girl. I almost didn't recognize Loki, he was in Midgardian clothes, finally seeing me, a smile played on his face, looking almost impressed, now the next step, to keep him _on _Midgard. This was going to be difficult, facing the god of thunder. Exchanging greetings, but instead of Loki, it was Mr. Saratov. We all walked, Thor didn't change his name, he seemed rather formal about it, I just introduced myself as Rachel, since there was so many Rachel's on Midgard.

Ending the line of Santa Fe, we decided that we had gone far enough. When Mr. Saratov stopped, I stopped, motioning towards me I walked over, whispering his plan in my ear, I nodded and walked back over to Thor. Since we froze the guard we would have to get back some other way, I wasn't aware of the plan that Loki had to this, but I think Thor was becoming suspicious. Gripping Mjolnir he flung it at Loki, jumping he nearly got hit, but it didn't look like Thor would fight me, instead he said, "Someone is impersonating your father, run!" I laughed at Thor coming to this conclusion. Just standing there I was waiting for a good moment to jump in. Loki multiplied, Thor bashing though all of them with no problem, Loki however continuing to make even more.

Thor finally said, "Enough!" Twirling Mjolnir, huge masses of thunder clouds appeared out of nowhere, while he was twirling Mjolnir he cried, "Heimdall! Open the Bifrost!" Not expecting anything the gate opened, the guard must of broke free, but I guess that would spare us of Telling Odin about our plan. When he was about to strike Loki, I thought, "Perfect time." Making a ton of myself I said, "Freeze!" Shooting him in the back, but he came crashing to the Bifrost, so Loki and I ran to the Bifrost as well. We were back in Asgard, Heimdall was unfrozen, I'm guessing on willpower, but he would never let us go through with our plan. I still thought we had a little bit of the upper hand though, since Thor was weakened and Heimdall was in no shape to fight, but Thor knew about me now, great, I bet Loki will be pissed that I sort of blew my cover, oh well, it would be blown sooner or later.

Thor, now after me, barreling towards me, he knocked me right across the bridge, I was surprised that I didn't go unconscious or bleed, or as a matter of fact, dead. However, this was no time to be thinking about that now, it is the time for action. Loki multiplied, conjuring up his staff, shooting out a blast of energy from the tip of it, I shot out ice from my bare palms, multiplying as I did so, but Thor was quick to act as well, smashing down Mjolnir, lightning bolts flew askew blocking our attack. We both flew back, but I guess I wasn't that much of a threat because he walked over to Loki on the ground and placed Mjolnir on him, Loki couldn't get up, I was on my own.

I don't know if it was out of pure frustration that we were not getting anywhere, or I just couldn't bear to see my….father losing in a struggle against someone who was trying to pilfer our plans. I arose to my feet, I could feel the anger welling up inside, I felt the angriest I had ever been, Thor, however as I walked over looked confused, "Oh, what are you going to do to me?" he said taunting, "You can't beat a son of Odin!" Loki just laughed, "Don't be so arrogant brother, after all." I was gathering ice in the palm of my hand, "She is a demigod." Thor sounded stricken, "You mean she's?" Loki as much pain as he was in, "Yes, my daughter Thor." I started running, and then multiplied shooting ice at Thor. Blocking it using Mjolnir he began to run at me, and then flying through thousands of my clones saying aggressively, "I am making this harder than it needs to be!" Shooting out a single shot of lightning, showing the power of a god, was quickly demolishing through all of my clones in mere seconds.

However, I had a surprise for him, as he got closer I turned my hand, I didn't know how at the time, into an ice sword, deflecting the lightning bolt, instead it hit Thor and making a double play I froze Thor where he stood. Being at close range gave me a good opportunity, the only opportunity to make all of this happen and I knew I only had one shot. Since there was no way of Thor freeing himself anytime soon, I sought out the opportunity to remove Mjolnir, but I didn't exactly know how. I tried to freeze it and make multiples of myself to move it, not being very successful however. So I thought to myself, why do I need to move it by force? I wondered if I could make Mjolnir disappear and reappear somewhere else. Concentrating hard on the hammer, I held out both arms and thought about Mjolnir appearing beside Loki. Closing my eyes I thought hard, finally, when I reopened my eyes, to my outstanding surprise, it WAS beside Loki.

Gasping for breath, Loki got up, with no words we both pushed Thor into the Bifrost, still frozen and the Heimdall immobile was a complete and utter success. My knees felt weak, I had just recently got my powers and was surprised I could do _that _much. All of a sudden I could feel my head throb, my palms were achy and my heart was racing, falling to my knees, I passed out cold.

Upon awakening I was in a huge bed, it was the most comfortable bed I have ever laid on, Loki was standing right by the bedside and I could of sworn that I heard a sigh of relief, but I was surprised that I still wasn't dead, so I asked, in a sort of raspy whisper, "That battle, why am I not dead?" sitting by the bedside, in a soft spoken voice as if I were to remember every word, "Well, this whole time, the reason why I came to _you _is because you are a demigod, I don't know if you heard me talking to Thor during the battle about it, but you are my daughter and I your father." He continued with a sort of awe inspired voice, "I have never seen someone administer to power so quickly, what made you get so angry?" I felt my cheeks getting red, but instead responded differently, "No wonder why I have always felt different, like a fish out of water on Midgard, but I would of never expected _this_!"

Continuing with a sorry sort of expression on his face and in his explanation, "I would of told you earlier, but things were complicated here and I couldn't, they have been complicated for quite some time now." Starting to sit up I asked, "So, what do we do now?" Getting back his devious smile, "If Odin asks, Thor decided to stay a litter longer on Midgard." Thinking about what had happened in the hours and what happened to me, I sort of feared to ask this next question, "Does-does Thor have any demigod children?" Loki just sighed, "Sadly yes, and if, no, it's a matter of when he becomes unthawed he will most likely go and get her." I gritted my teeth at the mere thought of an adversary as tough as Thor is. There was a sense of unfinish in Loki's voice, "I fear you will have to fight her soon as well." I almost thought I would pass out again.

The worst possible time Odin could come in, when I was in there, still weak and vulnerable, and he didn't sound happy, "Oh, Loki…you didn't." taking a deep sigh, he continued, aggravation in his voice, "Where is Thor?" Loki said nothing about me, "Thor decided to stay on Midgard for a few more days." Odin raved, "A few days? The ceremony is coming soon and he decided to stay on Midgard for a little while longer?" Odin got more furious, pointing at me, "You are not supposed to bring them here!" Loki didn't get a chance to speak but Odin came, grabbed me by the arm, now I felt like I really didn't belong, either that or it was middle school all over again.

I then realized that I would be thrown in a cold prison forever perhaps. These past two days have been a lot, I have barely gotten any sleep, but instead of leading me to a prison, Odin took me back to the Bifrost, back to Midgard. Pulling me aside he asked, "Where is Thor really?" he had a look in his eyes that said, "Please don't be a good liar like your father." But to his regret, I was going to be sort of mischievous myself, "He is here, on Midgard." He shook me by the collar of my shirt, "Don't play dumb with me! Thor isn't here!" raising an eyebrow I surveyed the area with my peripheral vision, "Why don't you look for yourself?" giving a scoff, "I will!" but instead of letting me go he dragged me along with him, yelling myself I retorted, "I can walk you know!"

I was back, yet again in downtown Santa Fe, by now I knew the area very well, ironically thanks to Thor. Then I thought, "I froze him, who knows, he probably didn't even land in New Mexico, let alone in Santa Fe." I guess, out of pure intuition Odin turned to me, looking at me with his one good eye, "He's not here, no, he's in Kansas." My palms grew sweaty, my heart started to beat so I could hear it in my head, "Oh crap…" cursing somewhere in there, then swallowing I asked, "Where exactly?" He stopped as if to think again, "Wichita." I stomped my foot, cursing again. Odin sounding dumbfounded, "Do you Midgardians do that often?" I snarled at the word Midgardians. It didn't take long before we were in my home city, well on the bright side I knew this place too, and we were at my high school, landing right by the front entrance, thank goodness I thought.

So while Odin was thinking I ran inside, I wonder if this counts as a school related absence? The time Odin turned around I was sprinting inside the school. When I went right in front of the office a school staff member asked me where I have been, I said quickly, "Sorry, can't talk now, got to go bye!" Odin, quicker than I thought followed straight behind getting many strange looks and I could hear people laughing, "What's with the old dude?" I could hear the staff member say, "Absence excused….I think." School was pretty much almost out anyway for summer. I was trying to look for my friends, hoping they could give me refuge. Another blessing, Odin was back far enough he couldn't reach me. It was lunch period so he was having trouble fighting back the lunch rush.

Going through the English hallway I saw Jill, one of my best friends. I immediately stopped and went in the class, her teacher scoffed at me, crossing her arms for disrupting her class, but after why, she changed her mind, acting like nothing happened, continuing to teach class. Jill asked me, worried, "What's wrong? Where have you been?" with caution in my voice I spoke carefully, "Long story, I will tell you later." Odin then came in, grabbed me, but when he saw Jill he was surprised, in a state of shock it seemed. I had a feeling I would be seeing Jill soon. Odin then came after me again, but I was getting tired and realized, "Duh! I have powers!" I shot ice at him, but I guess I was still tired and weak, it didn't even reach him. I then doubled up and split thinking, "This would have been helpful for classes!" but Odin quickly thwarted that plan, he smashed my double.

I realized myself getting weaker and weaker until I couldn't take it anymore, I literally dropped, totally exhausted. Just as Odin was about to get me a light flashed down in between us and I couldn't believe it, it was Loki! I was so happy, but I just remember just lying there on the floor, about a dozen plus people coming out of their English, French and Spanish classes watching in amazement and pure stupefaction. Loki didn't look at all, the least bit happy, but I can't say Odin did either. Odin didn't do anything, he just looked at both of us in disbelief, as if he didn't quite understand the situation, but another look wished he did. Loki picked me up and literally walked out. Putting me on a bench he asked me, "So I take it you met her?" I sat up, sore, "Who? The only girl I talked to was…" I got a dry throat, "No, it can't be!" And was it a mere coincidence she was going to Santa Fe for the summer. Loki explained, "Yes, that is the demigod daughter of Thor and I fear you will fight her, in a matter of days, or even hours." I just sat there in disbelief as I heard the school bell ring in the far off distance.

9


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 Setting a new scene

I couldn't believe that Jill was my enemy, not only that, but I would have to fight her, I didn't know if I could do that. Picking me up I saw Jill and Odin walk out, Jill probably heard the same talk Loki gave me because we both looked at each other with confused sad expressions on our faces, we both knew we would have to fight each other, but we didn't know when. On our way back to who knows where, Loki told me about my ancestry. I knew some of my family came from Russia and from Germany leading to the United States for a better life, which I could imagine. A lot of Russia and Germany however believed in Norse Mythology so I thought, why not, I didn't know my ancestors that well, so they might as well be gods, I just went with it. Raising an eyebrow in a sheepish voice I asked, "Why did you come back?" sighing he just said, "I couldn't let him do anything to you, especially for what I did." So thinking he knew, somehow when the battle was, "So, do _you _know when the battle is?" he shook his head and set me down, "First we are going to follow Odin who is with Jill, who has probably already found Thor."

Thinking of the worst, "So I can't be friends with Jill anymore?" he wasn't really paying attention, "That is up to you, not me." It had only been two days, but there were a lot of things going on, really quickly, so fast that it was becoming difficult to process. First the fact that I am a demigod, second, that I am the daughter of Loki, third that I have powers I didn't even know about, and fourth that my best friend was my enemy and I would have to fight her. That's basically my two days in a nutshell. Only a few days remained until Thor's crowning ceremony, the fight I thought, has to be soon. We went back to Asgard, but we had a surprise when we got there. Odin, Thor, and Jill were there. Jill, with eyebrow rose, and arms crossed, "I got the talk Rachel and it's all new to me, but you have to go down for the good of Asgard, you and I can't be friends, it's the way it has to be."

I thought, geez, Odin and Thor are a couple of jerks for saying that, Loki didn't care, that it was up to me, saying with a hard raspy voice, "Fine, if you are not my friend, it's on!" The rainbow bridge flashed brilliantly even though a fight was going to erupt. Jill made the first move; she started running at me, "No flying? I see Thor gave you power too, but why not fly?" I taunted. Jill yelled, "Yes, and here they are!" I ran too and multiplied, she shot lightning, hitting my arm smashing me down. Jill just laughed and I thought, "This was my friend?" Jill wagged her finger in a taunting motion, "This all you got?" I looked at Loki who was by Odin and Thor, my arm felt bruised and sort of numb from the shock, but it wasn't too bad, she must've not had her powers that long. Loki nodded at me; it was time to stop fooling around and let my true power out.

I felt my body course with power, but Jill ran and smashed my already bruised arm. Getting up I said laughing with a brilliant smirk on my face, "You really shouldn't have done that!" Jill took it as a joke, playing along, "Oh, you not as much as of a baby I thought you were?" Feeling anger welling inside of me, I felt the power again. I felt my hands get hot; transferring the power to my fingertips I shot out fire. Apparently Loki wasn't just _all_ ice. I could hear them talking amidst my focus on Jill, Loki was giving a sinister laugh, "You found Jill at the wrong time! She doesn't stand a chance!" Thor struck back, "Give her a chance brother." The fire flew from my fingertips, not only did I feel my power soaring, but my personality too.

Jill countered with a huge wave of lighting that made my hair stand up on end. We were evenly matched, but I laughed and said, "You have no idea!" Multiplying my power tripled and Jill flew back. Becoming one again I walked over to her and she winced while I smiled, "Now who's the pathetic one?" Jill then gave me a sucker punch to the stomach and I flew clean across the bridge. Crashing back down, I left an indent in the bridge, the only thing going through my head was to set the expectations I promised to Loki, but there was one problem, I couldn't get up, why? Jill was holding me up and was about to give me a face lift, if I wasn't half god it would have been really bad, but like me she had fury in her eyes. I saw Thor and shot ice at him saying, "No rules!" Jill was so close to grounding my face when Loki shoved her aside, caught me putting me back down, giving a sort of misplaced laugh, "You trickster, now the fight really begins, I didn't know you would do that, but that is the pleasure of unpredictability, but it _was_ clever."

Thor snarled holding up Mjolnir, "Brother! She shot at me! Now you both shall face Asgardian justice!" It was now a two on two battle, but Jill and I were beat up pretty good, so maybe it was a good thing to get some help. Thor and Jill shot up; she could fly after all, and drew lightning at us. We both multiplied and shot ice, but Thor and Jill were coming at us fast, just then we both drew a maximum amount of power and shot out ice out of one hand, and fire out of the other while still multiplied at close range. It sent them flying all the way to the other end of the bridge. I was getting really tired of this, I started to run to them to finish it, but Loki stopped me, "No, we are finished here…for now." I wanted to go do it anyway, but I didn't. Trying to take my mind off of doing so I asked, "What are we going to do now?" that seemed like a popular question, but he didn't answer, so I asked another question, "Does my family know that…" he sounded if at all, frustrated, "Yes, I took care of the whole thing so you return home when you return home."

Still full of questions I asked, "What about Thor's ceremony?" this, however he laughed at, "Oh, I think Odin will have second thoughts." This, to me was a hope more than a fact. Odin then came over and reluctantly told Loki that Thor's ceremony wasn't going to happen for a while because Thor is sadly not ready yet, so to be prepared for the next fight. Scoffing at us he walked off to where Thor and Jill fell. Back to the popular question, "Well, what now?" he looked at me with endearing eyes, "You will go back home until next time." I was completely baffled at this, but right as he said this we were at the front door of my house. I couldn't bear it anymore, I didn't _want _to go back to my Midgardian home, "I don't want to stay here! I don't want to be with a family that I feel that I am less than anyone, especially my sister! I…" I couldn't say anymore, I had the best two days of my life, full of excitement and adventure, I wasn't about to leave, not for a few hours, days, or even months! The more I thought about my sister and I, it was just so maddening.

Loki looked surprised, but at the same time not surprised, sighing he said, "If you really want to that bad…" before he could say anymore I piped up, "Yes! I will do anything to!" but he wasn't finished, "You will no longer go to the Midgardian school, and you will live in Asgard, but far away from Odin and Thor, you will also not see Jill anymore. And if you put one toe out of place, there will be consequences." I thought, that's a lot, but its very well worth it. Going back to Asgard, a light enveloped us. It felt weird leaving, but I knew it would be better this way. Going on the far side of Asgard, so Odin, Thor, and Jill wouldn't find us, for Jill too would be living is Asgard. Once we got to a beautiful house, more than a zillionaire could have afforded, for it was three stories, with a balcony jutting out from the third floor, oh and not to mention the mansion was made of solid gold with columns mounting in the front.

He told me to stay there while he went out for a while. So when he left I decided to watch TV on a mega IMAX screen TV, this TV was so huge it put other TV's to shame how huge it was! Sitting on the regal sofa that could easily fit seven people I flipped through unlimited channels, my stomach started to make an order for food. Getting up I searched the mansion for a kitchen. Finally finding it I went to a fridge, I really hoped there was a slushy and a cheeseburger. When I opened the fridge the food was there! I couldn't believe it, putting the cheeseburger in the microwave I went back to the TV and noticed there was any and every game console ever made, "He must have been studying Midgardian teens or something because this is a paradise!" Not only was every console there, but any and every game as well. Pulling out a game I started to play, the surround sound was phenomenal!

Finishing, I decided to take a breather and go outside; he didn't say anything about doing that, so when I walked out, it was an excellent view! I could see all of Asgard and the stars were starting to appear, even more luminous than Midgards. Once I took all of it in, I went back in to go to bed, but there were so many rooms with ten on each floor! So I picked a room that when you walked in looked like the night sky and had an awesome water bed, and quickly fell asleep.

When I woke up that next day and went down the stairs, the stairs being like if you were to enter a palace, a set of stairs on each side of me with red carpet leading from each of the rooms, down the stairs, and to the door. It was nice to wake up and not have any chores to do for once. The second thing I thought of was, "Food!" going to the kitchen I imagined myself the best omelet ever! Then going back to watch TV finding out that you can change the language of the TV. This mansion just keeps getting better and better! Noticing, once I got done I realized that Loki wasn't back yet and I thought, "One important errand." I played the most awesome game on the Kinect and afterwards decided to explore the house more, staring with the rooms. With thirty rooms this would be fun.

1st room- The starry night sky room with water bed.

2nd room- An imagine where you are room and you go there.

3rd room- Basketball room, (my favorite Midgardian sport)

4th room- French room.

5th room- Arcade room. This room had to be the noisiest room I had ever been in with any arcade game ever made and then some.

6th room- Rainforest room. Humid with a simulation of animals and landscape.

7th room- Beach room. I could feel the sand under my toes, there was even water, and a simulated sun.

8th room- A golden bath room with a claw footed bathtub.

9th room- An array of blacks, purples and greens, "Great taste." I thought.

10th room- Electronics room. Filled with any Midgardian electronic device that has ever been and will be.

Walking up a spiral staircase I found the next ten rooms to be as amazing as the first set of ten rooms.

11th room- Gold room, with marble floors and soaring columns. "No bed?"

12th room- Marble bathroom with huge tub complete with Jacuzzi and TV.

13th room- Comic book room, Marvel of course. I saw the comic where Loki turned Thor into a toad, I laughed at this.

14th room- Animal room. Like the rainforest room, any animal was simulated, but the animals were walking around the room. "Why is there a bed in here?"

15th room- Being halfway there, I was a big fan of this room. I was filled with magic and science, sort of an alchemical room.

16th room- Candle lit room, which wafted the smell of roses, for any romantic date.

17th room- Beached themed bathroom.

18th room- Polka dot room, this room about blinded me, I don't know where he got the idea for this room, each wall was painted a different color and a different set of colored polka dots was assigned to the walls.

19th room- Music room, complete with set for forty piece orchestra, and instruments that ranged from winds, brass, and strings.

20th room- History room. There was the history of any and every century, not only of Midgard, but of Asgard and the rest of the nine realms.

Coming to the end of the hallway, I ran up the spiral staircase to the last set of rooms.

21st room- Plane room. Anything from fighter jets to private jets. Planes hanging from ceiling with a simulated blue sky.

22nd room- Car room, the luxury of a Rolls Royce or the speed of a Ferrari. Whatever car it was, it was sure to be there, even old model T's.

23rd room- Dance room, all four walls were adorned with glass and many forms of dance posters were hanging from the walls.

24th room- Touch screen room, you could drag computer programs in midair, the walls were computerized, making them useable to the touch.

25th room- Silver plated bathroom, this one included a shower.

26th room- Sketch room, the walls were all of white so you could draw or paint whatever you wanted on them.

27th room- Pillow room was completely filled to the brim with pillows, from candy to beanbag chairs, to more regal fancy pillows. Makes for a good pillow fight!

28th room- Chocolate room, another one of my favorites, filled with any decadent chocolate you could ever imagine!

29th room- Diamond bathroom, this had a shower as well, the floor had little bits of actual diamond on the floor.

30th room- Mood room had to be the most intriguing of all the rooms that's for sure. It changed color to your mood.

I was wiped out; looking through all of those rooms took longer than I thought. Funny think I thought, Loki wasn't back, and it took me that whole day to explore the mansion, looking in all of the rooms even, so I did what I thought the only thing I could do was, look for him myself. I was a great deal away from the mansion. I was listening to an iPod I had got from the electronics room. Getting to the palace, something didn't feel right, I quickly turned off my music and my instincts told me to go to the vault down below the palace and there I found Loki! Looking at me, surprised, and looking sort of annoyed, "What are you doing here? I thought you would stay in the mansion, you shouldn't be here!" I shuffled my feet, looking at the floor, "I got worried, and sort of lonely, but nothing is wrong?" he just huffed, "No." I then realized what he was trying to do, take the casket.

He then continued, in a whisper, "This place was guarded, so it took me longer than I thought to get here." Looking around, as if wondering why he was whispering I said, "Well, there were no guards when I got down here, so if you want to take the casket you had better do so now." I spoke too soon however, I then heard a, "Bravo, a job almost well done." It was complimented with a clapping. It was Jill, I muttered, "Come on Jill, I don't want to fight you again." Loki multiplied and so did the relic when he grabbed it, and he tossed it to me. I did the same, multiplying, I ran towards the exit, but Jill shot out lightning, hitting some of my duple gangers. Tossing the relic, Jill shot most of Loki's clones, and I realized, one of them struck was Loki. I don't know why, but I have now noticed that whenever he gets hurt, some power goes through me, making me frustrated and angry.

Changing into a lion I grabbed the relic in my jaws and picked up Loki on my back, she had gotten stronger, but so have I, this was my first time I have ever shape shifted. Running as fast as I could, I found a good hiding spot and set both the relic and Loki down. Changing back I knew Jill would tell Thor and or Odin, and I also knew that at some point in time that they would be after us. Loki started to come to; he was weary but asked, "Why did you do that? You could have just left me, I would have been okay. As well as I could see you have learned how to shape shift now." I sounded a little hoarse, but I tried to sound as confident and brave as I could, dauntless, "You did the same for me, I would never leave you." Putting that matter aside I asked quickly, "Is there more powers I will get?" Slowly getting up, stretching his back he commented, "Yes, a lot more, but I will discuss that matter later, right now we need to get back to the mansion."

Using his teleporting powers, we were back at the mansion. I was still impressed with that power and asked, "Will I get that power?" he just sighed, "If I have it, you will soon have it as well." I cringed with excitement. Going to a wall he pushed a certain side of it and a secret doorway opened up, revealing a pair of red and black boots, and a mask, putting the relic in with the other items then closing the secret doorway. I thought, of all the rooms I haven't seen. Then the most unpredictable thing came from Loki, "Oh, by the way, with your shape shifting power, you can change sex too." I didn't know whether to be amazed or disturbed by this, "So, I could change into you?" he then gave me a look that said, don't get any ideas. I just sighed, "So we are stuck here for a while then?" starting to walk, "Yes, but they will probably find us, so we had better be ready." It's a good thing that we did that because a few short hours of preparing later, we heard a knock at the door. Loki and I looked at each other and he gave me a wink and said, "Watch this." Disappearing, I saw the door open and thought, "Invisibility, cool!" it was Odin, have you ever wondered who would win in a fight, Odin or Loki?

Well, you most certainly will find out now won't you? Odin saw me and started in the door then, SMACK! Right in the face! I laughed so hard tears were rolling down my cheeks; it was mainly the expression on his face that did it. Odin said with anger, "You think you can trick me?" but he got up completely confused, I wanted to join in the fun, I turned to an ant and crawled over to him and popping up, smacked him across the face, this was going to be fun and the best part is that we are ready for all three of them, winging it or not.

While Loki was still slapping Odin around and making a complete fool of him, I would replicate myself and the relic, hiding in _every_ room. Then Loki stopped making a fool out of Odin and got in the fun. Just in time too, Thor and Jill came in. I took fifteen rooms while Loki took the other fifteen rooms, but I put a little twist to it. When Thor came in one of my rooms Thor said, "Brother, give it up, you are making this too easy!" Then I wagged my finger, "Arrogance is bliss." And my clone disappeared. Thor went out of the room and told Odin and Jill what I was doing, so basically the whole mansion was filled with duplicate relics and the both of us, it would, I think, take them _forever _to find the real relic. By the time they had gone through all of the rooms it was pointless, we were gone.

We basically made a huge diversion so we could escape, keeping the relic in our grasp. Thor had noticed this and screamed out of sheer annoyance, "Brother, I will find you if it's the last thing I do!" We escaped through an underground road in which Loki made himself under the mansion, so it was a complete maze; getting lost was more than obvious. Even from under the ground I could hear Jill sneer, "They couldn't have gotten far, knowing them they probably made a secret passage way to divert us, we should split up and start searching." Odin just sighed, "Quite right, this has gone long enough, Asgardian justice must be brought." Then commenting, "I won't let them make a fool of me again, that's for sure, they are both crafty, so we had better keep our heads up." Hearing them leave, we assumed they had started to look through all of the bedrooms again, to be sure, and in the fifteenth room they found a statue of a scientist, flipped its head up and pushed a red button and a door opened.

I sort of panicked, "We had better hurry, I heard the door open." But Loki didn't seem worried at all, "They would have to split up in order to even find us, so we really don't have to worry… for now." We were at the exit anyway, a good three miles away from the mansion. There was a cave; we decided to go in since it looked deserted anyway. Little did we know they were closer than we thought, they must have found an easier way out, probably by making their own exit. There was no way we were getting out of there, we were trapped! Just kidding! "I have a plan." I whispered to Loki, but for the first time Loki didn't know it, I told Loki to run out so he was instantly caught by Thor, he raised his eyebrow, "So your plan is getting caught?" but he ran out anyway, getting caught by Thor. I acted, "Let him go you muscular twit!" Thor scowled, "Give me the relic and we will!"

Going back inside the cave I grabbed the relic and went back out Loki saying, "What are you doing, are you mad?" Jill walked up to me and grabbed it, laughing at me, "Did you really think you could win?" flying off, Loki fell to the ground, getting back up he shook me, "What have you done?" I just laughed, "What have I done? I merely gave them what they wanted, but with some copyright." He got a look on his face that had to mean he thought he was so stupid, Loki, stupid, "You didn't, that's pretty good." He started to laugh, "And they actually bought it! You made them look like complete idiots! Excellent!" stretching I put in, "Yeah, we won't have to worry about them for a while. Now where do we go?" He looked at me as if I was skeptic, "Back to the mansion of course, since they have the relic after all, Thor's ceremony is in two days and they won't know what hit them!" he smiled and teleported us back to the mansion.

It was late in the evening and I was wiped out, hmmm, what room to sleep in tonight? "Might as well go in chronological order." I said to myself. Room two it was then. I imagined sleeping on cloud nine and instantly the room turned into the sky and my bed was floating as a huge white cloud, I drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up, I was refreshed and raring to go on another cunning adventure, to get into trouble. It was officially one day until Thor's ceremony, so with this in mind I went to the toaster and imagined, well, toast. Eating, I decided to go to the balcony on the third floor; it was out of the middle room. I saw Loki there too, he looked as if contemplating, and the sun was rising, giving it more of a dramatic effect. Loki turned to me and said, "Do you regret staying here?" Sort of repulsed by this question, "That's a dumb question, no, I don't ever regret it, I love it, why would you even ask that silly question?" He looked focused, on me, "Because of what I fear is to happen in the future, I hate to scar you for life is all." I could tell, that wasn't all, trying to make the scene more palpable, "Too late for that, I've got nine on my left arm, but no, don't even think that, why are you bringing this up?" There was a string of silence, "I am going to let the Frost Giants in tomorrow, you up for this? It will be sheer utter chaos." I thought I saw a small smirk return.

Without hesitation I said, "Yes!" but once more, he told me to stay at the mansion while he goes to the Bifrost to get them, and that he will come back when he has them ready. He teleported straight to the Bifrost, and I knew this was going to be a real brouhaha. I also figured that he would talk to king Lauffey, he was about to do what Thor could or would never do, but it was still early in the morning, so I figured I would go and shoot hoops in the third room. I was in there for at least a couple hours, it felt good to shoot since I hadn't in a while. The room was cool and it was just like a basketball court, complete with a holographic team and even a roaring crowd. Getting to be lunch I went to the kitchen and imagined myself a Gatorade and crepes, weird combination? Whatever, I am weird, but not egocentric. When I went into the TV room and was done eating, I could sense something or someone was coming.

My instincts kicked in, I shut off the TV and flew to the door, looking though the key hole, could my instincts be wrong? I didn't see anyone, so I opened the door, big mistake. It was like a ding dong ditch, only they didn't actually ditch, someone or something up and grabbed me.

9


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3 Invasion

I should have known it was Thor, but why is he doing this? I already hehehe, 'gave him the relic'. So what was happening, this isn't good, I instantly thought that, but he just took me to get my attention maybe, he scowled at me, "Where is Jill?" his voice was plain serious, I wasn't sure however_ how_ to answer his question so I just said, "How the heck am I supposed to know? Where Jill his is are her problems not mine!" Even Thor could tell I was actually being truthful, "You mean, you really don't know?" crossing my arms I retorted, "No, now did that really take the process of grabbing me?" Thor rubbed the back of his neck, "No, I guess not, but where is Loki then?" At that question, I smirked, "He's- out on a walk." Then I got serious again, "Now would just leave me alone and go look for Jill yourself?" I could sense Loki was coming; I had to get Thor out of here, so I made up a quick excuse, "Why don't you go and look at the palace? I thought I saw her training there one time before." Thor gave a snort, "Fine, I will!"

Thank goodness he was gone, Loki got closer so I rushed back up to the balcony and could see him teleporting and then coming up right next to me, "Uhhh, where are all of the Frost Giants you promised?" in a serious voice, he looked beyond the horizon towards the Bifrost location, "Coming." Giving a smirk he asked, "What were you doing talking to Thor?" Sort of freezing where I stood, "Oh, you saw that?" looking at me as if still looking for a reasonable explanation, "Yeah, so…" for some reason it took me a while to get out the answer until I could manage to say, "Jill is missing, he apparently can't find her." He turned his gaze back towards the horizon, "Maybe this is a good thing, the less people in the way, the better." Thinking to myself, Loki looks pretty calm for a war that is about to ensue, I _hope _he knows what he is doing.

I however, felt like cinder blocks were being placed on my stomach, I trusted Loki, but my stomach felt like it was being turned inside out. I mainly worried about the whole plan falling apart; I didn't want the Frost Giants to end up ruling Asgard instead of Loki. "So, what if this plan doesn't work?" I asked rather hesitantly. I don't know how he kept a straight face, "It _has _to work." Then turning towards me, "If not, we will be exiled for a long, long, long time. Don't worry though, it will work." He gave a little wink at me, but my stomach still felt queasy. I however was happy he was at least confident, that made one of us, I didn't want to be exiled either. Trying to get off the subject of being exiled, "But, where do you think Jill could be?" a part of me_ had_ to know, she was still somehow to me, my friend.

He sounded like he really didn't care, that he was making an estimated guess, "She could of taken the Bifrost to Midgard, could be training there, why do you want to know?" saying rather too quickly, "Oh, no reason, just wanted your input that's all." Looking on the sunset it was beautiful, I realized however, that it could be our very last in Asgard for a very long period of time, but as scared as I was, I wasn't going to let that happen. We both were going back in when we heard something rushing, no soaring towards us, we were planning on Thor, turning towards the horizon, the silhouette grew larger. It ran into me picking me up off the ground, it was Jill, scowling with no further emotion on her face, burning ambition was in her eyes, making her hazel eyes burn bright red. Then she said, "I'm not waiting for you to try and do something else!" taking a deep breath, "I'm ending this now!"

I wasn't going to fight her, I could feel Loki surveying what was happening, and he realized that I wasn't going to fight, so he said very sternly, "Save it Jill, just put her down!" Jill wasn't going to let me go, I could tell, if anything her grip firmed. Loki came over and pried her off me and I dropped to the balcony Jill saying, "Someday…" and flew off. Loki gave a slight laugh, "What was that about?" I was still lying on the balcony, curled up on my side, I heard footsteps come over to me and bend over, "What's wrong, you okay?" wincing, "Did you see the way she looked at me? What did they do to her? What did they tell her? She was my friend!" Loki knew I was upset about losing a dear friend, but did not interfere with my feelings over the whole matter, and I didn't really want to talk about it a lot.

That night, I decided to stay in the room that changed to your mood, the 30th room, screw going in order, I thought. Loki went in the room and shut off the lights. I couldn't help but cry a little, because I was torn, going to sleep wondering if I could really face my best friend, she could that's for sure, but I wasn't, was _that _even my friend? I guess I'd know when the time comes, which it had better, because that's tomorrow.

When I woke up, the stars were still out, but the room was a brown color, I guess I was finally content with what was going to happen today. When I walked down the stairs Loki was standing there and asked me, "You ready?" I felt a small tear start to form in my eye, wiping my eye I took a deep breath, "Yes, let's do this!" We walked to the Bifrost to the Frost Giants army in and the plan was going to go underway, no going back, this is it. Heimdall being unable to perform duties Loki wielded the sword to put in the sheath, sparks flying, the Frost Giants coming.

Meanwhile, all of the kingdom of Asgard was present for Thor's crowning moment as king of Asgard. Thor was walking across the room, in full Asgardian ware, helmet and Mjolnir in hand, showing off by tossing it in the air, giving his best smile while being cheered. Getting up to the throne of Odin, it was time to make his oath as king of Asgard.

The Frost Giants were marching in one by one with Lauffey in the front to greet us. I still think he is the ugliest thing in the world, and how in Valhalla can something like that have a child like Loki? We walked in the front of the army with Asgard completely unaware of what was going to happen.

"Do you swear to protect the lives of the innocent?" Odin asked, Thor saying valiantly, "I swear!" Odin continued, "Do you swear to put aside all foolish ambitions?" Thor said once again, "I swear!" Odin concluded with, "Finally, do you swear to keep peace with the nine realms?" Thor ended with a loud, "I swear!" Odin, ready for the crowning, "Then I Odin declare you…" Thor's smile changed and Odin said, "Frost Giants."

This time Loki and I entered in last. The Frost Giants rampaged in, Thor, Odin, and Jill who was standing on the steps leading to the throne also in Asgardian clothing with red cape and silver armor like Thor's, started to fight them off, but there were tons of them, and tons of panicking Asgardians who were running and being frozen in place. All Hell was breaking loose, but only Loki and I knew where Lauffey was and how to stop him. Running into the room I started to fight, but Jill saw me and scowled, flew down and challenged me. This is what I have been waiting for, now to see if I am ready. She had to yell over the fight, "I know you are behind all of this Rachel!" I simply laughed sarcastically, "What, me? I'm the one helping to fight off these Frost Giants and you are posing a great distraction!"

Jill just smiled, "Then fight me and I will get out of your way, let's take it outside though." Bracing myself, "No! This ends here and now! What happened to you?" Jill just yelled in anger, "You know we were both born to be enemies!" Jill sprang right for me, moving swiftly out of the way Jill came at me from behind giving me a good smack on the back. Nearly knocking the wind out of me, I realized she has gotten way stronger. Then she grabbed me by the arm and flung me at a Frost Giant, it hurt the Frost Giant more than it did me, but the fight really began when she decided to summon lightning, it shot out bluntly from her fingertips. Managing to dodge it, she had also gotten faster, I summoned up some clones and shot ice shards at her, she got hit, but it didn't even faze her, oh how I wished that I wasn't there now then I heard her say, "Where are you? Come out coward!" I realized I was invisible; I must have gotten stronger too. Now I knew how to shoot fire, ice, shape shift, make clones, and make myself invisible.

I then made a ton of clones and shot out fire, "Yeah! Direct hit!" Jill brushed herself off, "Oh I see you _are_ a coward! You can't even show your face to me!" That was the oldest trick in the book, there was no way I was going to show myself, and not when I had this advantage now. So I shot out ice and, WHAM! A direct hit again, but it wasn't going to work a third time, I circled around Jill and shot out ice, but she summoned lightning around her and I flew back and accidentally flew into Thor who boomed at me, "What in Valhalla are you doing? We are in a war here! Get up and fight!" Thank goodness he didn't know what was going on between Jill and I, how could anyone _not _notice though? Really! I duplicated nearly a hundred of me and was ready to go all out on her, I made fire in one hand and ice in the other hand, Jill had lightning on all ten fingers ready to go all out on me.

It was like there was no one around us, it was just us. I do remember though, Lauffey by the throne and managed to look at the both of us, but then I heard a, "AAARRRGGHHH!" Both Jill and I stopped what we were doing, I think we all did and looked up at the throne and saw Loki holding up Lauffey. Lauffey said, "I saw you and Thor take it out down there." Jill and I looked at each other and said at the same time, "Us?" under a harsh painful breath he continued, "Yes, you are both a splitting image." This was weird coming from Lauffey, but before he got to finish Loki said, "Enough!" going full force with his power, right before our eyes Lauffey was disintegrated, gone, no more. I looked at Loki like, wow, you really did it! It wasn't over yet, Odin still had to declare him king, which I still wasn't too sure about, but since the Frost Giant attack was 'uncalled' for and Loki defeated the king of the Frost Giants, saving Asgard, we figured that would be enough to put him on the throne, doing what Thor didn't do.

Odin then came out, surprised, "Loki has killed the king of the Frost Giants!" he snarled to himself, "This _does_ enable him to be king." But his expression changed, "Thor, although, is next in line still, and that doesn't change, so to decide the next king, there will be a duel between them and with the demigods! Whoever wins will be king of Asgard!" nothing is ever easy to get to, but we were about to battle, again! This is an all or nothing battle, winner takes all, of Asgard! Everyone surprisingly crowded around to watch the battle that was about to take place. We were about to start when Odin raised his hand as if pleading, looking around the palace, "Wait, let us move this fight outside, this palace is already trashed as it is, let's not add to the carnage." Everyone filed out and finally we were ready to start, I wish Jill was my sister, because I wanted to kick my sister's butt so bad! So I had to picture Jill as my sister.

Jill and Thor were in the air while Loki and I remained on the ground. There was a long silent pause, all was silent, the wind blew gently, all we did was stare at each other waiting for one of us to make the first move. It was so quiet we could hear each other breathing. About five or so minutes passed then seven, then ten, we all knew the first move counted the most, so none of us wanted to screw it up, this fight was _way_ too important to screw up. It was only a matter of seconds later when Jill and I both had the same idea, both attacking each other at the same time, but I added a little twist to it, right before she got to me I turned invisible. I found myself saying amongst the crowd, "Excuse me, pardon me." Of course people were a little freaked out cause they couldn't see who it was that was speaking and running into them.

Using my shape shifting I turned into a woman that was standing right next to me, then shooting out fire and ice from my fingertips, hitting Jill right on the back, she came crashing down to the ground. Thor looked around and saw there was two of the same person, so I quickly turned into another person, this time it was a man. Jill got up to her feet and flew into the crowd. There was a ton of people so it was like where's Waldo. Thor and Loki were still in the center of the crowd when I rushed over and duplicated a dozen Thor's all of them saying, "I'm the real Thor!" there was only one flaw to my trick, I could not use lightning powers, Thor saying, "Alright, there is only one way to make you appear!" he took Mjolnir, slammed it on the ground and lighting shot out in all directions quickly wiping out any of the fake Thor's.

Loki, like instinct, knew which one was the real me, he knew I was the closest one to Thor so he ran over and pushed me out of the way, just before I got hit. Jill and Thor were not about to let that one slide so easily, I was thinking that this was going to get ugly. Thor turned around Mjolnir in his hand; Jill was feeding excess power into the already brewing storm. There was little time to react, but we managed to turn into all of the crowd, but that didn't stop them from firing at us, the duplicates then duplicated themselves and shot out ice, slamming right on their backs. We kept shooting ice until they were frozen, but it was far from over, Thor and Jill both broke free, the shards of ice flew, one hit me unconscious.

When I woke up a few minutes, it felt like, later, Loki was on the ground, but Thor and Jill looked pretty wiped out too, just like the last times, the sight of Loki on the ground, hurt or in distress angered me, Thor and Jill were going to be in for the fight of their life! Bounding back a few steps, I shape shifted into the most terrifying thing in the world, well any magic world, a dragon. I rose to twenty feet and was different shades of green, purple, and black, still having all of my powers I normally would have, including some new power I had never felt before. I could now see real fear in their eyes; I was going to win this using mind manipulation. I spoke in my softest voice, "Why are you even with this guy Jill? He's just tricking you, why don't you repay him for his unforgivable deed?" Jill looked as if in thought, "You are right! You did trick me Thor, you will die!" I figured Thor cannot destroy Jill, so I will do the next best thing, have Jill destroy Thor!

I figured that Jill and Thor would keep each other busy, so I rushed over to Loki, I still hurt and worst of all I didn't know what had happened, but I knew what I had to do, use alchemy, it was just a new instinct. I figured this _had_ to work! I knew I didn't have much time, so I drew quickly; two circles embedded in each other, with an upside down triangle and a right side up triangle overlapping the other. I drew this around him, focused all of my energy, clapped my hands together, and then laid my palms on flat on the circle. Thor realized what I was doing, but couldn't get passed Jill quick enough. I had to give something in exchange, so I drew some of my dragon blood and put it in the circle. When all of the sparks cleared, I could hear Thor who finally managed to snap Jill out of my spell, they were now headed my way, but Loki was starting to move, but it was too late, Jill and Thor were only feet away so I started to desperately fight, I wasn't going to go down without one!

Thor and Jill then made an electricity fence around me so I couldn't get out, I was already getting weak from protecting Loki, but I knew what I had to do, with my dragon claw, I had started to draw a fire transmutation circle on the ground. This was my _last _power I could depend on. Once more, I clapped my hands together and laid them on the circle, I could instantly feel my fire power increase. I blew out fire out my nostrils, took a deep breath and let fire plume out of my mouth, it completely destroyed the cage in which Jill and Thor were utterly surprised to see that I had done this, but they were not willing to give up either, they both shot up and rushed up at me. Thor with Mjolnir and Jill with a sword, but I swiped my mighty claw at them and sent them flying separating them from their weapons midflight.

Thor and Jill returned with a backhand which actually hurt my armored skin. Thor got up and hit me hard enough to make me turn back into my original form. I was dazed, but when I looked up, Jill had a sword to my throat, I thought, this is hopeless, I lost, but I did my best. However, I saw something fly across me, knocking down Jill and her sword, right before me was Loki! I couldn't believe it, the alchemy worked after all! Loki then smiled, "It's time to repay a deed. I will finish this." Drawing a symbol on the ground, I realized it was the water transmutation circle. Then cooling down the atmosphere using his ice powers, he clapped his hands together placing his palms on the circle a deep freeze fog resulted from this. Sure Jill and Thor couldn't see him, but I could perfectly and Jill and Thor were in _big _trouble.

I then saw Loki multiply and then make the same fire transmutation circle that I did. He did the same steps as I did too and then shot out a mixture of fire and ice, since he made those transmutation circles, his powers nearly doubled, no tripled! There was no way Jill or Thor could escape what was all around them. To give them a true sense of fear, Loki let the freezing fog disappear before he fired to strike complete fear into their hearts. I was waiting for the inevitable to happen. Loki had that same expression on his face when I first met him, but this time I was actually aware of what was going on, we _were _losing, but now we are about to win! I was getting ready though for Thor and Jill to fire as well though, but both Thor and Jill had their hands over their heads, but Loki looked at me and we both had the same idea, "What is this a joke brother, are you really going to surrender?"

Thor hesitated, "Yes, we are surrendering brother, no joke." Loki growled, "Why?" Thor confessed, "Because both Jill and I know when we are beaten, we know when to throw in the towel." Loki raised an eyebrow, "I see." But still Loki and I couldn't believe it, we had won. Not only were we surprised, but the crowd around us, something tells me that this was going to take some getting used to for the people of Asgard. Even Odin was utterly surprised which made me kind of think, well I see what kind of father you are now. Funny, but not really funny thing was that everyone was expecting Thor and Jill to win, but Loki and I did instead, so there was absolute silence, no clapping, no excitement, nothing.

Loki simmered down his powers and walked over to me and did the most unexpected thing, walking up to me, he hugged me, this wasn't like an ordinary hug, it was kind of, we won kind of hug and in his softest voice he said, "Thank you so much." For once I felt like I was at home, but through all of the action we went through before this day came, this was the _best_ part of it. Instead of going inside the palace and taking place on his throne, he grabbed my hand and we started to be enveloped in a light and then the next moment we were in front of the most spectacular thing in the world, the place I have always wanted to go to, the Eiffel Tower, and since it was nighttime all of the Tower was lit, it was the most spectacular thing I have ever seen. The line was inexplicably long, so he grabbed my hand and before I knew it, we were at the top, looking out over Paris he sighed, "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have gotten this far, thank you…" I just laughed, "It's not a problem, if it wasn't for you, I would still be living with my mean sister and high expectation parents, and I should be the one saying thank you. So how do you think the people of Asgard will take you being king now?"

Looking at the ground I became heavy, "So, you will probably send me back home…" putting a hand on my back he said softly, "I already told you that you could stay, I could always use some help if Thor tries to reclaim the throne, Odin would probably accompany him with this endeavor, besides, you don't even belong on Midgard." He laughed at the last remark. The moment was one of the happiest moments of my life, I got to remain in Asgard and I'm in Paris with which the view was spectacular, but I knew we needed to get back to Asgard, "Should we go back now? Paris is cool and all, but I can go here any time I want to now, priorities should come first." Strangely Loki looked like he didn't want to go back at the moment, "Yes, we got a lot of work to take care of including preventing Thor from getting back the throne." So from the top of the Eiffel Tower we were once more enveloped in light again and were back in Asgard.

When we got back in the palace, but like before there was no one really there except for Odin, Thor, and Jill. Odin walked up to Loki and gave a, "Congratulations." Just like my old man would give in moments like this. When Loki sat upon his throne Thor and Jill looked pale, like the kind of, oh crap we're going to be in for a_ long_ reign. Odin had given Loki the swears like Thor, I was standing right next to him the whole time just giving Thor and Jill the hahaha we beat you look, but somewhere deep inside me, I knew Thor and Jill were going to do all they could in their power to get Loki off the throne, but there was no way I was going to let that happen. Then four people came in to pay their respects, they all knelt, even me, putting their right arm across their chest.

Getting up they left, I asked, "Who were those people?" Loki smiled, "The Warriors Three; Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg. The girl was Lady Sif." I then felt my senses get keener; I heard whispering voices, it sounded like… "Did you hear that?" looking at him I could tell that he did, "Yes I did, but there is no way they can pull it off." My voice sort of rose, "Well what if they do?" Standing up as if angered by my questioning, "They won't! End of story!" I stood up bold, to stand my ground, "Sorry, well you can't be too cautious you know!" he looked as if pondering, "True, true, how about you go scope it out?" smiling, "I shall with honor, my king." Finally being able to teleport I went out of the palace to the middle of Asgard, stood and listened, I could hear everything, anyone speaking, a bug crawling or beating its wings, but I _couldn't_ however read the thoughts of others. It took a long time, but I finally heard the voice of Thor, Jill, and The Warriors Three. I could not believe what I was hearing. One of The Warriors Three spoke and said, "We have to get Thor back on the throne! A complete lunatic is on the throne now!" Then Thor spoke up, "I don't like it as much as any of you guys do, but if we move now it would be too obvious, we will make a battle strategy and attack later." Funny thing was I didn't hear Jill's voice in the midst of this conversation, now why was this I wonder? Just then, Jill came from behind and grabbed me as tight as she could like a really tight bear hug, I couldn't get out of it and all of my circulation was being cut off.

She flew off with me still in her arms, funny thing was she was smaller than me, but that didn't matter now. We arrived at a cave and so I couldn't use any of my power, Jill tied my hands with me to a boulder, and then Thor and The Warriors Three started to come into focus. One of the warriors, a big guy with a big red beard who I could of easily gave the name Olaf or Volstagg came up to me and said, "You sick little monster!" I gave a slight laugh, looking him over, "Speak for yourself." Spitting at me, it landed right on my cheek. Then a guy who looked like Jackie Chan, or Hogun spoke to Thor and said, "We can't let her get any more powerful, you and I both know that Loki has more power than Odin, we can't let her!" Then Thor spoke, "Don't you think I know that already, but we can't destroy her, that would be disobeying a right, and would we be no different from Loki then?" The Warriors Three and Jill shuffled the tips of their feet into the dirt and all said at once, "True…"

Then Volstagg came to me again and said, in a taunting manner, "Yeah, but it doesn't mean we can't scratch her up a bit." He then slapped me across my face. Thor raised his voice, "Will you just stop, stop so we can think about this." But whenever Thor looked at me it angered him and so he came over and slapped me in the face on the opposite side. Then a warrior that reminded me of Robin Hood, or Fandral said happily, "Yay!" slap the monster!" They all came over and slapped me once, twice, three times. I couldn't take it, taking in all of the air I could I breathed ice, I had better get out and fast, I _had_ to report this!

9


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4 Exiled

I multiplied and my clones started to help me out, I teleported back to the palace, hearing Thor say, "We can't let her escape!" so they dashed out of the cave to run after me and or fly. I only had enough power to place me right outside the palace. Running in I got halfway to the throne and fell on my knees. At first Loki thought it was a joke, but when I said, "They are coming!" he just sat up and smiled, "Who might I ask?" breathing heavily, "Thor, Jill, and The Warriors Three, they caught me and beat me up, they are planning a strategy to overthrow you!" he had an eyebrow raised, "I see, well, we'll see about that." He seemed so calm, "Did you hear what I just said? They are coming!" he looked calm still, "Yes I did." Thor, Jill, and The Warriors Three came in and Hogun said, "There she is, get her!" they were about to pick me up and carry me away then Loki said, "Stop! Put-her-down and come forth! What is your reason?" Fandral spoke casually, "Well she…" Loki put up a hand, "Silence! As punishment I banish all of you!"

They all looked baffled as Thor spoke first, "Brother, you can't do this!" Loki looked as if he was enjoying this, "Yes I can for are I not king now? Leave!" I escorted them out and on the way out I blew cold air at Volstagg, he turned around and was about to smash me, but he saw the look on Loki's face and changed his mind. Walking all of them to the Bifrost Thor said to me, "Please, try to make him change his mind." I just glared at him, "Not-a-chance!" putting the sword into the sheath the portal opened and then Thor, Jill, and The Warriors Three were gone out of Asgard, headed for Midgard, I thought, "I wonder why Sif isn't part of this." When I got back to the palace Loki wasn't there so I figured he must have gone back to the mansion. Teleporting myself there was no way I was looking through every room like the last time.

I ended up to the entrance in the twentieth room randomly I walked down to the entrance to where the two flights of steps break off, but still I didn't see him, but what the heck am I worried about, he's king now. It was late anyway, so I decided to go to bed, room three was the choice, it had a pull out bed in the shape of a basketball, even better it's a water bed!

Waking up the next day I decided I would pay a little visit to our banished friends. I was so happy I didn't have to use the portal anymore, I felt too lazy anyway, I just woke up after all. So got dressed and teleported from there to New Mexico, but I couldn't hear any of the five voices around there, but I could hear them from a good distance away, "Florida?" Wow, I would of banished them in Death Valley California or something. I was going to make myself a bench out of a nearby boulder, if I could, to soak up some of the rays of Palm Beach, but duty calls, or more like trickery calls. I saw all five of them sitting on beach chairs all in swimming apparel, I wish I hadn't seen Volstagg, his chest was as hairy as his face! I was a good distance away so I decided to play it safe and change my look. I changed my black pants to shorts and my shirt into a blue tank top as well as my shoes to flip flops.

Putting on a pair of sunglasses I walked nearer to them and decided to play a trick on Volstagg. With a flick of my wrist right as I walked by I made some clouds turn into dragons. Standing up he roared, making onlookers precarious, "Be gone demons!" he threw an umbrella like a spear, many people around him screamed and ran saying, "Ahhhhh! Psychopathic freak!" Thor asked, "What are you doing?" Volstagg just breathed heavily, "I saw a dragon in the sky! I was going to kill it!" Thor just laughed to himself, "I saw no dragon, sit back down, and it's this heat getting to your head my friend." I thought, you don't believe that, what about this? I then turned a shark I saw into me and immediately Thor was up and about got himself mauled, "I will destroy you! Ahhhh!" I couldn't help but to totally crack up, I think Hogun heard me, looked over, so I quickly sat down in my conjured chair.

"Wow! I think the sun is playing tricks on me too!" Thor said baffled, "It's hot and I need to get my head out of all of this nonsense!" I was planning my next trick when I felt a hand on my shoulder and the mystery voice said, "Watch this." I looked over at the five and watched the sand under them turn into water, the funny part was that they were the only people that could see the 'water' around them. Jill started screaming, Thor just looked surprised, and Volstagg said, "I'm outta here!" and plowed himself head first into the sand and the rest followed around the same time. I said, "Wow! That is pure hilarious!" I turned around and I thought, duh! There is only one other person who could have done that and he was laughing his heart out. "I've been looking for you Loki, where have you been?" he continued laughing, "Trying to decide where to banish them of course."

I asked, "Why here?" he stopped laughing, "Because it is the less likely place they think I would banish them and hey, easy tricks." Shrugging I agreed, "True, I guess I can't argue with that logic, I guess." It was funny to see Loki in a pair of Bermuda shorts and a sleeveless black shirt with a pair of flip flops. It's a good thing I told him to pull up a seat because Jill came over with sand in her suit and I couldn't help but chuckle at this, when I was laughing she had a bucket of sea water in her hand and poured the whole bucket over my head. Getting up I said, "That's it!" Loki then got in between us saying, "Now, let's not be rash." He turned to Jill, "Why did you pour water all over my daughters head?" Jill gave a sarcastic laugh shaking her head, "Don't play that game with me! I know it's you who has been playing all of the tricks on us!

Pushing back Loki I yelled at Jill, "Oh it's on! Try and hold me back!" Believe me, Loki did try, but I pushed Jill, then she pushed me, etc… it ended up being a big cat fight. Thor came over and said retorting, "What is going on here?" Loki grabbed my arm and raised his voice slightly, "We're leaving now, let's go!" right in front of them he teleported us back to Asgard, we were back in our regular clothes, me not being soaking wet anymore. I was about to speak, but Loki put up a hand as to say that he was going to speak first, "You can't just lose your head like that!" trying to put in a few words for me, "But she…" he sounded more angry this time, "But nothing! Next time I expect better, more control!" I threw up my arms, "Fine! Fine!" I teleported to the palace and that was the end of that conversation.

Like in any argument, I can't stay mad that long. I was going to go back to the mansion to apologize for my behavior, though I had no idea what I was going to say, I'm sure something will come to me when I get there. When I got back in the mansion though of course he wasn't there, so I teleported back to Florida. And surprisingly all of the five were still on the beach, they were not burned, that was the surprising part, I guess you could even say that Thor had a godly tan. I pulled up a chair and changed into what I was wearing the last time I was there and sure enough Jill noticed me again, but I think she noticed I was in a bad mood, more like a sad mood. She walked over, but instead of pounding me into the ground she offered me a soda and I made her a chair, she asked, "What's wrong?"

I started with a sigh, "Well, this is our first argument, so I feel kind of strange, I don't know what to make of it, but anyway, I was going to go apologize, but I can't find him." Jill looked like she completely understood what I was going through, in fact she looked like she was about to tell me a whole story on how the same thing happens to her, "Oh, don't even get me started on Thor's temper, but I don't let it get to me too much, it'll be okay, at least Loki doesn't flip a table when he's angry at you." I looked at her, sympathetic, "Thanks Jill, I just wish I could find him." She smiled, "He'll show up, don't worry. Since Thor and I have gotten into our good share of fights this thing happens all the time. It's a father daughter thing, what are you going to do?" I sat up, "Aren't you guys tired of staying here? And I will do what you said, I will wait." She looked at me as if I was crazy, "It's not that bad here actually, we have ultimate sun, water, fresh air, what's not to like?"

I rose an eyebrow at her, "Ummm, well paradise is only for so long you know, you will eventually get sick of this place." Looking around, as if thinking, "True, maybe. Sometimes Loki and Thor fight over the stupidest things, don't you think?" I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, it reminds me of my older sister and me, we always do that." Jill sat up a little more, "Have you ever thought about going back?" I didn't have to think about this question for too long since I have already been asked it once before, "Yeah, but I'm not going to." But this statement I had to think about for a while, "It must be hard being the daughter of Loki." I slightly nodded, "At some points, but I feel that it's worth it." Thor walked over and asked Jill, "A friend of yours?" Jill nodded, "Yeah, well I better go, don't forget what I said, he will come eventually."

Jill walked away with Thor, so I decided to teleport back to the mansion. When I got there, still no Loki around, I know to wait for him, but I still wonder where he went. Well, he does have all of Asgard to run now, so he's probably busy. I decided to go to the living room to play a huge version of Mario Kart with the surround sound on that I never got tired of. Playing for a good hour or so I had realized something, all of this stuff was fun and all, but without somebody around like Loki or Jill it was well, lonely. It's about like my father on Midgard, always working and on business trips, and even when he's home, he tended to take work with him, but I am more happy here for some reason, I feel more free here. However, I feel an empty void inside of me, I guess it's because I can relate to Loki, quite a bit actually.

It was getting late and I wasn't very hungry so I decided to go to bed early, going to room four, the French room with its own built in crepe making station. The bed was a water bed, but all French and fancy like. Although it took me a while I eventually fell asleep. Waking up about seven thirty I made a crepe with nutella, strawberries, and tons of whipped cream. It was nice that I never had to worry about clothes; I could just imagine some, so I changed out of my French pajamas into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I had a weird feeling, that I wanted to go back to Midgard to see if they noticed I was gone. I realized it was Sunday and that they would be getting out of service soon so I decided to stop by the church.

I sat in a seat and knelt for a little while, and then I looked up and saw my sister, father, and mother when the last hymn was sung. I walked up to them, my sister sat down from kneeling and she looked over at me, tapping my mother and father on the shoulder she whispered, "Mother, father, we have a visitor." My mother looked over and said, "Hello, who might you be?" I was shocked, "I am Rachel, Rachel Schiefelbein, your daughter." My father then spoke up, "Oh, a fellow Schiefelbein, where do you live? Are you new at this parish?" I stuttered, "No, no I'm not." My mother looked like she thought this was getting awkward, "Then you just stopped to say hi then?" I felt my voice grow heavy, "Yeah…I guess." When I left I could hear my sister say, "That was a very strange girl. Wonder whose kid she is?"

I was so frustrated when I left the church, I went behind the church so no one would see me teleport. Returning to the mansion, Loki still wasn't there, I was kind of happy because I cried my eyes out, they didn't remember me, but I remembered them, why? Going to the living room, that's as far as I could go before I collapsed on couch crying, "Why? I don't understand!" I then heard a knock on the door, I said in a coarse voice while sniffling, "Come in." it was Jill and she immediately ran into the living room and asked, "Don't tell me this is about not being able to find Loki." It was hard to talk, "No…it's worse, well to me it is, sort of difficult to comprehend. I went to Midgard to see if my family missed me or wondered where I was and they didn't even remember me!" Jill's eyes widened, "Wow, I guess that's something to cry about, I didn't leave much so it wasn't as hard for me to leave, but it sounds like when you do find Loki, he has a lot of explaining to do, I'm sure he will have a good explanation."

I wasn't crying as hard now, "Yeah I guess…but the truth still hurts." I managed to say, "Why did you come here Jill?" she looked like she had repeated this a lot, "Oh, just because Thor is having one of his temper tantrums and I had to get out! So you want to put in a movie or something on that monster of a television?" I laughed and looked at the TV, "Sure, what did you have in mind?" she thought, "How about Batman two!" it was nice to have someone over to enjoy a movie with, "Sounds good, I'll go get the popcorn and pop." When I was in the kitchen at the refrigerator getting some pop I closed the door and Thor was right behind it nearly scaring me, "What are you trying to do to Jill, brainwash her?" I thought, "Wait, how did you guys get back here? Never mind, but no! Can't we just watch a movie in peace?" he looked straight into my eyes, "Yeah, sure, but remember, I'll be watching you closely!"

I just rolled my eyes, "That was weird, why does he always think everything I do is bad?" Walking back to the living room Jill looked surprised, "What, no popcorn?" I laughed, "Oh sorry, I got distracted by Thor." Jill looked all the more surprised, "Thor, what was he doing here?" I pretended to hex something, "He thinks I'm brainwashing you or something. I'll go back and get the popcorn." She motioned towards the TV, "Hurry up, the movie is about to start." When I got back it was at the part where the clowns were robbing the bank, well, guys with clown masks anyway. Then out of nowhere Jill asked, "Why do you think Thor and Loki fight so much?" I took a handful of popcorn, "I don't know, it's probably a brother thing, like I said, my Midgardian sister and I did it all the time and most of the time my older sister would win." Jill looked like she understood, "Like Thor and Loki?" Nodding I said, "Right."

It got late when the movie ended so Jill asked if she could stay the night, I asked, "Yeah, if Thor doesn't mind, I prefer not to be splattered all over the wall." Jill shrugged, "Ha, I'm sure he won't care as long as I'm back at eleven or so tomorrow." We decided to sleep in the living room on the couch, but we both had a hard time falling asleep. We talked about what it would be like to go back or if we ever thought about it as well as what we thought of living here. It was kind of painful to talk about, but I was happy to be about to talk to someone about it, "So what's it like being the daughter of Loki?" I turned over on my side, "I guess it's pretty awesome, I can relate, have powers, I get to see you, I guess I'm living the dream. So what's it like being the daughter of Thor?" She shrugged, "I guess it's pretty awesome too, minus the temper tantrums quite often, but like I said, I didn't leave much behind when I came here to Asgard, so it's good." Talking for a good couple hours we finally fell asleep.

The next morning we woke up by the Asgardian sun, it was day three and Loki still wasn't there. I sighed and that woke up Jill who said rubbing her eyes, "What?" I looked out the window, "Nothing." Jill was looking around the room, "What time is it?" I looked over at the clock on the wall and it said eight, "Eight Jill." She stretched and yawned, "I've still got a few hours, so what do you want to do?" Feeling the warmth coming from the sun I said, "You want to go on a walk?" she got up, "Sure." When we got outside however, the sun disappeared, it grew dark, "I don't know Rachel, it looks like there is a storm brewing." I looked around, stupefied, "There were none not just a few minutes ago." Jill pointed off towards the horizon, "I think I see light where it ends, do you want to go check it out?" I motioned for her to go first, "Sure, let's." We walked with arms locked together walking to the source of the storm. As we walked further into the clouds there were huge Accumulo Nimbus clouds and cloud to ground lightning strikes.

We were in the middle of the storm clouds now, the clouds were a different color and I asked Jill, "Do they get tornadoes in Asgard?" She looked up at the different clouds as well, "Hmmm, I don't know, why?" I pointed up, "Because there is a funnel coming down right now!" Tornadoes form really quickly out here because while Jill and I were watching the funnel from a good few miles away the next thing we knew in a minute or so it was a tornado on the ground. The hail was cantaloupe sized and it was coming towards us. I yelled at Jill over the wind, "Jill! Come by me, I'll try to generate a force field!" then sheets of hail and rain were coming down, the wind was ripping at us as strong as hurricane force winds.

5


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5 Treading the Storm

"Can you _run _with this force field?" Jill yelled over the increasing winds. Holding up my arm to keep my hair from blowing in my face I yelled back as I looked at the tornado, "I don't know, but I can try!" but I do admit, it _was _hard to run in this hail and rain, it was clouding my vision, I told Jill, "Our worst fear is if there is hail fog, then we won't be able to see the tornado!" but forget being able to see the tornado, we could hear it roaring right for us. Jill looked behind us, "Rachel, look out!" my guess the tornado was an EF5 because it sounded huge, maybe even bigger! My feet struggled, "I can't keep this field up much longer; the storm is getting worse and the tornado closer!" Jill tried to encourage me, "You_ have_ to hang in there Rachel! I can see the end of the storm!"

People say when a tornado is barreling toward you, go to where it is the lightest, well in this case the tornado was _chasing _us! It was getting closer and closer, meanwhile I was running out of energy and fast, my force field was fading quickly, I could feel a piece of hail nearly hit my leg, Jill screamed from the hail that nearly hit her in the head, but the worst thing happened, another tornado formed, then another, now there were three, and one thing was for sure, they were getting stronger as I was getting weaker and could easily overpower me in an instant. Then something else happened, to our extent of horror, "Hey Jill, is the hail getting bigger to you?" Jill had a look of panic in her voice, "Oh boy! Step on it Rachel!" I was really scared now, "What, what is it?" all three tornadoes had pulled together when I looked back to make one giant Tornadozilla!

The suction and the debris was becoming almost overwhelming, I don't know how I could keep going on it being even _worse _than before! I almost couldn't run anymore when I saw a giant bust of energy come over us hitting the Tornadozilla dead on, but the tornado kept coming at us, I strained, "Jill, I can't even feel my legs now, I _can't _go on!" Jill just kept on encouraging me, "Oh yes you can, come on! A daughter of Loki! Hell, you can take this! I'll _carry _you; just keep up the force fields!" Jill's plan was working, I felt my power returning slowly, I felt more power beginning to erupt inside of me and I was pouring it all into the force field.

We however, were still a long way away from the end of the storm, looking out into the storm where the light _was_, "Hey Jill is the storm getting larger?" Jill noticed it too now that I had mentioned it, "Great, now what?" I thought, desperately, "Can you fly us?" Jill yelled as if I was stupid, "I'm not carrying your ass in this suction! It's _way _too windy, we would just be pulled in!" Then when it all seemed like we would be beaten by Tornadozilla, it was basically on our heels, and the tornado stopped and started to move away from us. Jill stopped for a moment when she noticed that the tornado was moving away, "What's going on Rachel?" I looked just as baffled as she did, "The tornado, ummm, just sort of stopped and is moving the other way now." Jill and I were breathless from using basically all of our power just to outrun a tornado! Jill questioned, "What? How is that even possible?" I shook my head in disbelief, "I have absolutely _no _idea, but whatever it is it just saved our butts, we almost didn't make it out of here!"

The tornado was still spinning violently, it surprised both Jill and I how big it _actually_ was, but it wasn't going anywhere, it's like a force was keeping it from moving, a barrier of some sort. It was very humid, and the smell in the air was like after a storm had blown through, a destructive sort of smell. Both Jill and I were sweating unbearably, and then I thought, "Hey Jill, I have an idea!" Jill looked at me breathing heavily, "Great, I would love to hear it." I explained, "Tornadoes thrive in humid hot weather, well it's time to cool it down!" Jill looked at the tornado, pointing it with no words, "_How _are going to cool down Tornadozilla?" it had stopped hailing and raining since the tornado was far enough away from us that we were in the safe zone.

I embalmed my fist with ice and shot it up into the atmosphere at full power, or with what power I _did _have. It took a while, Jill and I were really thinking to ourselves that if this was really going to work or not and how effective it would truly turn out to be, or if it would be enough to destroy it. Jill rubbed her arms, "Brrr, it's getting cold out, freezing!" my plan was working, the tornado was disappearing right before our eyes, as fast it appeared, it took it a while to disappear, but I couldn't believe, "It actually worked." Instead of hail, lighting, and thunder it started to snow. I pointed out, "I guess that the snow came from the rain, I mean that's all snow is right? Frozen rain?"

Jill laughed, shivering and rubbing her arms from the cold, "That was _too_ close Rachel!" Jill looked as if contemplating, "I wonder what caused Tornadozilla to begin with? I mean, it lasted for a _long _time, plus it was very disastrous!" I made it the fact to point out, "And the tornado _followed _us, how could that even be _possible_?"

Our answers were answered when I looked and pointed up, "I don't want to point fingers or anything Jill, but look up there!" not more than a few yards away from us was Thor, and he didn't look happy, _specifically _at me. Thor then flew right in front of Jill and me saying with great anger and frustration, "Alright Rachel! What _have _you done to Jill? What is your plot _this _time huh?" I tried to get something to come out of my mouth, but I couldn't, Thor was just too scary looking to even have me _try _so much as to _attempt _to get any words out, but I tried anyway, "I have no idea…" before I got to finish, which I was actually quite pleased with myself for being able to get four words out of my mouth, there was just _no _expression, no words to say how _angry_ Thor was to me.

A burst of energy came at Thor from out of nowhere before Thor even got to speak, knocking him over, I heaved a heavy sigh of relief, I didn't want to hear what he had to say anymore. What I thought was just energy however was magic! Thor got up, gritting his teeth; I could hear a deep growl coming from his throat. I brimmed a smile while looking up towards the sky, "Can it be?" I could tell Thor was definitely not happy about something from out of nowhere hitting him though, "What was that? More of your trickery Rachel? Or should I say witch!" I looked at him, about to freak out, "I swear, it's not me!" Thor rolled his eyes, "Yeah, sure, likely story, tell it to Odin!" Thor swiftly came over, picking me up by my shirt and I was dangling from the air saying desperately, "What are you doing? I didn't _do_ anything!"

Jill looked scared too, but she finally got the courage to say something to Thor about this, "Put Rachel down Thor, she didn't do anything I swear!" Thor just scowled at Jill who didn't appear to be swayed in the least, "Stay out of this Jill!" Then another voice came, piercing through the skies, it sounded just as angry as Thor's did, "Put her down Thor or you will regret it!" Thor looked around looking for the mysterious voice, "Who dares threaten the mighty Thor, son of Odin?" Thor dropped me as I crashed down on the ground; I got up quickly holding my side.

Thor flew up to scope out who said the _terrible_ words to him yelling, "Where are you? You coward, come out and face me!" The voice pierced the air again, "Coward am I?" Thor then got hit directly with giant shards of ice in his face. Now Thor was infuriated and then out of nowhere Loki appeared. I could hardly contain myself, it had been three days since I had last seen him, but I still had a lot of questions to ask him, that was definite, but it didn't look like I would get to ask him anytime soon because both him and Thor were about to get into yet another fight. Thor being the first to speak, "I've had enough of Rachel trying to brainwash Jill!" Loki spoke in the same temper as Thor did, "And I've had enough of Jill brainwashing Rachel!"

Jill and I couldn't take it anymore, looking at each other then bellowing out at the same time, "Stop!" They both looked down at us and said in unison angrily, "What?" I was the first to swallow then speak, "I'm not brainwashing Jill, that's just absurd, why would I do that? You, Thor are the one who made us enemies!" Loki looked satisfied with my statement until Jill spoke up, "And I am not brainwashing Rachel, that is just nuts! Just because we fight doesn't mean we are not friends!" Thor and Loki looked at each other and then at us both of them coming over to us. I spoke firmly to Loki, "Where were you? Why do you always go without telling me?" Loki tried to put in a word for himself, "Well, Thor has violated his banishment so…"

I raised my voice to where I swear the very fabric of Asgard shook, "It's always Thor! Thor this Thor that, I'm starting to feel like a third wheel here!" I could tell as I looked over that Thor and Jill had already resolved their own matters, surprisingly it didn't take them as long as I thought it would. Loki attempted at an apology, "You are _not _a third wheel, never feel like that!" I crossed my arms, looking sternly at him, "Well, I do, so you got an answer for me?" he sighed, "About leaving you without telling you, yes, I just, just…" I scorned, "Just what huh?" he spoke up to me, placing both hands on my shoulders, "I just didn't want you to get hurt again!" It was kind of a moment of silence for both Loki and I had our heads down, Loki had his hands at his sides again, but he was now on his knees to have better eye contact.

It was a long moment of silence before I embraced him crying saying, "You don't have to worry so much, remember I am your daughter, I am strong, I can handle myself." Then Thor put in, kind of loud, "Wow! Who knew my brother was capable of love?" We all looked at him as if to say, "Shut up Thor!" Then Loki turned back to me and said, "You know you're right, you _are _grown up and I shouldn't have all of these worries I do now. By the way, any more questions?" It was such an endearing moment; I almost forgot to ask him the most important question, why I had been searching for him in the first place. Taking a deep breath I said, "What have you done to my family?"

He raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?" I started to raise my voice again, "What am I talking about? When I went to go meet my family Sunday morning to say hi, they didn't even _know _me! What did you do to them, why don't they remember me?" Loki looked like he was so stupid that he had skipped over that part, "Oh that I kind of forgot to tell you." I was dumbfounded, "How can you just forget that_ little_ detail? How can you let something as big as this go straight over your head? Tell me!" He looked as if he was scorn struck, "Well, the day you decided to stay in Asgard and you asked about your family and I told you that I had taken care of it, what I meant was that to keep your family out of danger I had to make them forget, because it's not like we can constantly be there to protect them."

I was moved by this, he said this with his softest, most sincere voice with his right hand on my shoulder. I couldn't help but cry a little and say, "So I will never ever get to see them again?" he looked at me deep into my eyes, "I can't promise it, but I did what was best for you, now don't cry, there is no need to." He stroked my cheek, "I am here now." He wiped away a single tear that fell from my eye, "It's going to be okay, I promise, I will be here more often with you." This making me feel a whole lot better I managed to say, "So can I still hang out with Jill?" Looking at Thor, unsure, "That is up to Thor." We all looked at Thor, waiting for a decision, both Jill and I making puppy eyes at him until he finally gave in, "Oh by Odin's beard, Jill, I grant you the permission to hang out with Rachel as you see fit."

Jill and I both jumped for joy and ran over to each other and bear hugged until we turned purple and blue from no circulation. Then we both said in unison, "Yay! BFF's till the end!" Jill laughing, "I'm famished, let's eat!" Thor laughed along with her, "Agreed! Are you coming with us Rachel?" As appealing as that sound I said, "No, I will catch up to you guys later." Thor and Jill flew off, Jill saying, "Suite yourself then." I asked Loki, "I've got an idea." Loki smiled, "And what might that be?"

Odin lay asleep in his chambers as Loki and I snuck in. I whispered to Loki, "Ready?" Loki laughed, "Yes. You are going to be busted for this you know right?" I just smirked at the question. I proceeded to put his eye patch on the other eye and on the other put a waffle covered with syrup. Creeping back out I stopped and Loki asked, "What's wrong?" I smiled, "Nothing is wrong, I was just thinking how awesome of an adventure I have had in the past week or two and I couldn't of gotten here without you." I embraced him happily, the most I've felt in a while, embracing me back, "Your welcome." As we were hugging we heard a, "What in Valhalla is on my eye? Ahhhh! I'm blind! Wait….RACHEL! When I get my hands on you, you are going to be in a _world_ of pain!

The End

Epilogue

(Back in Palm Beach Florida) "Hey, I wonder when Loki will unbanish us." Fandral said rather nervously. Volstagg spoke even more worried, "Well, I'm just wondering when Thor is going to get back! I feel overly done!" Hogun pleaded, "Oh come one, he took Jill too!" Then all together they screamed, "AAAAAHHHHHH!" As the burning Florida sun burned down on them making them all look like lobsters.

5


End file.
